youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The many fantastic adventures of You
PLEASE REMEMBER TO MAKE THE ARTICLE AT LEAST TWO PARAGRAPHS LONG, LIST DO NOT COUNT. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN DELETION! REMEMBER TO REMOVE THIS MESSAGE BEFORE PUBLISHING THIS ARICLE! Cast You - The main genderless character who is left out in many situations except from the help of their friends. Stocking - You's teenaged foster, later revealed to be their real mother. Shantae - You is Shantae's biggest fan. As well as their big sister. SpongeBob SquarePants - One of You's best friends until season 3. Sailor Moon - Yet another one of You's best friends. She replaced SpongeBob in season 3, as she and You got really close. Bluey Burgeons - You's partner in crime. Doopie - You's girlfriend. Annie(PPGZ) - You's pal and another girlfriend. The Anitore Girls - You's other girlfriends. Delightful Children From Down The Lane - The main antagonist of the series. Adagio Dazzle - Pranker's adoptive bitchy mother. The Pranker - The selfish greedy and hardcore super villain. Courtney(Total Drama) - The type A bitch. Hemlock - Pranker's wife. Sleepy The Vampire Goth - You's arch enemy. Raj Brandston - The fat bastard who used to work for Gordon Ramsey. Garb-Baige - The real main drug dealer of the villains. Dominic DiFrancesco - The abusive father of Hell's Kitchen. Episodes Pilot. You moves in. ---- SEASON 1 1. You's mother Stocking. 2. You gets a girlfriend. 3. Pranker gets his pranks. 4. Garb-Baige has a smoke. 5. Doopie has sex with You. 6. Bluey's homerun fall. 7. The only goth that ever laughs. 8. Hemlock rapes You. 9. The Delightful Bitches take over the ocean. Featuring SpongeBob, and Slendybob. 10. The Anitore girls move in. 11. You's pirate adventure. Movie introducing the new main/recurring character Shantae. ---- SEASON 2 1. Raj and Dominic as the kitchen's donkeys. 2. Pranker bitch slaps his mother. 3. Total Drama Courtney. 4. The Delightful Cannibals. 5. The "worst" sleepover ever. 6. You's real mother. Now showing that Stocking actually did give birth to You and is their real mother. 7. Shantae is You's sister? 8. Knuckles? Featuring Ugandan Knuckles. 9. Sailor Moon joins the crew. 10. Smoking Cocaine with Garb-Baige. 11. Risky Boot's resurrection. Second movie. ---- SEASON 3 1. Pranking and Sleeping go well together. 2. Sailor Moon and Sailor Youchan 3. SpongeBob moves away. The last appearance of SpongeBob in this series. 4. Usagi comforts You ASMR style. 5. Delightfuls never quit. 6. Raj goes insane. 7. Bluey and You starts puberty. 8. Big sis Shantae, and little sib You time. 9. Courtney the bitch. 10. What's next, bath salts? 11. You vs Disney villains. Featuring Captain Hook, Hades, Jafar, and Claude Frollo Third Movie Trivia * This is the first ever series to have You as a main character. * It is likely that You is either both genders, or is just gay, cause he/she has a girlfriend Doopie, and a possible boyfriend Bluey. * The villains swear the most in each episode, while the heroes even Stocking barely swear at all. * Garb-Baige is the only person on the show to ever do drugs. Category:TV Shows Category:Fun shows to watch! Category:Cartoons